


How Far Can You Bend Before You Break?

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Suicide, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne Tarth has remained strong for years. She suffered the insults of boys and girls alike, about her looks and her loner status. She had few friends and now, her father was dead, her brother was missing and the Bloody Mummers had taken to following her around to bully her. How much can one girl take before she breaks under the strain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yshann077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yshann077/gifts).



> This is NOT a lemon, and not explicit in that way. Which is why it has the mature rating. But there are tags and warnings. This story is literally the most miserable, angst ridden thing I've written in years. Just a warning before anyone starts reading. Do NOT read this if you're depressed. I wrote it and I'm already depressed. It's probably going to be in... 3 parts. Maybe four. Not sure yet. (nods)
> 
> Also, I got this idea from reading yshann077's story "Often Go Awry" originally titled "Everyone Loves Pie" Though I don't know why it was called that. LOL! Don't get it wrong though, yshann077's story is NOT a thing like mine. It's actually funny and amusing. Mine is just depressing. (nods) Y'all should all go read it. LOL!

How Far Can You Bend Before You Break?

Part 1.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Friday afternoon. Brienne had gone to Jaime Lannister’s office just to get her phone back. It was bad enough her father was sick, and she needed her phone at all times, but the fact that she now had to go and beg for her own phone was what really frustrated her. Jaime had said he would give it back to her at the end of the lesson, but he hadn’t. He’d told her to come get it at the end of the day and that he was saving the other teachers having their lessons interrupted by her awful ringtone. So Brienne had had no choice but to wait until the end of the day to get her phone back. Dread coiled in the pit of her stomach and she feared that something might have happened to her father while she didn’t have her phone, and she knew she would never forgive herself if something had happened and she wasn’t there for him. So Brienne had gotten to the office and found that Jaime was waiting for her.

“May I have my phone back Sir?” Brienne asked softly. Jaime gave her the strangest look.

“What is going on with you lately Brienne? It’s not like you to keep looking at your phone in class.” Jaime asked. Brienne blinked.

“I didn’t know you were so concerned about my education sir.” Brienne said. Jaime raised an eyebrow and handed Brienne her phone.

“You need to put it on silent in class Tarth.” Jaime stated firmly. Brienne nodded and she left, feeling like a scolded five year old child, rather than the eighteen year old girl she was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime watched Brienne leave his office. He knew something was wrong with the girl. She wasn’t pretty, or very talented with words, but she was smart, and Jaime hated to see her grades slump for no particular reason. He knew there was something wrong with her. His first thought was to ask Renly. Renly was her closest friend, and Renly was also Robert’s little brother. Jaime knew him well, even if he didn’t really know Brienne at all. But asking Renly would have been cowardly. Jaime never liked being a coward, so asking Brienne was the next logical step. He was getting no answer out of her and Jaime wasn’t sure why. Jaime wasn’t even sure why he was bothering except for the fact that it was niggling him and he hated the feeling he got from that idea. The idea that there was something very wrong, something he was missing, and he didn’t have a clue what it was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Brienne got back to her dorm room, she saw she had missed calls from her father. Brienne’s hands shook as she called back. It was not her father who answered, but her brother.

“Brienne! Where have you been? I’ve been calling you all day!” Galladon exclaimed.

“I know Gal, I’m sorry. A teacher confiscated my phone and he wouldn’t give it back to me until classes ended. What’s happened?” Brienne asked, not sure if she truly wanted to know.

“Brie, dad’s gone. He’s dead.” Galladon said sadly. Brienne felt her heart stop and then speed up again.

“How?” Brienne asked softly.

“He just... he was pretty sick with the cancer Brie. He... he was just... he was gone when I checked on him this morning.” Galladon said sadly. Brienne shook, tears streaking down her face.

“When will the funeral be?” Brienne uttered.

“Next weekend. We knew this was coming Brienne. The doctors knew it was coming. Dad... Dad wouldn’t have wanted you to give up your studies. I’ll... I’ll see you next weekend, when you come home for the funeral.” Galladon said softly. Then he hung up. Brienne knew her brother wasn’t one for speaking about his emotions too much but she knew his heart was broken as much as hers was. Her heart completely shattered as she realised all the time Jaime had her phone, her father had been dead. Her father had died, and she didn’t know because Jaime Lannister had taken her phone. Brienne sobbed brokenly as she grasped her phone tightly in her hand, wishing that she had been there for her father. But she hadn’t. In the end, her father had just... gone in his sleep... and Brienne had been at College. She didn’t even know how to begin forgiving herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime sighed as he looked at Brienne’s work a week later, on Friday again. It was terrible. He knew the girl had standards and this certainly didn’t meet any standards.

“Brienne Tarth, stay behind after class please.” Jaime said tersely. Brienne, from her seat right in the back of the classroom, looked up from where she was staring at her desk and Jaime felt a strange sensation when he saw the utter sadness in her features. Her eyes were an intense dark blue, and seemed to hold unfathomable depths of sorrow. Jaime wondered exactly what had made her look that way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne waited until the class cleared out before she got out of her seat. She walked over to stand in front of Jaime’s desk and waited for him to say what he was going to say.

“Brienne, you do realise that the coursework you handed in was not even up to _my_ standards, let alone this college’s?” Jaime asked. Brienne glared. She had been unable to make her mind work on the project, too grief stricken to concentrate, wishing she could just go home and be with her brother.

“I couldn’t concentrate Sir.” Brienne said. She never called him Jaime to his face. Even though the college teachers all got addressed by their first names. She felt it was disrespectful to a teacher to address them by their first name, so she simply called him Sir, even though he annoyed her most of the time.

“Why couldn’t you concentrate? Is there a specific reason Brienne? This isn’t like you at all.” Jaime said. Brienne wanted to scream. She clenched her fists to stop herself as she glared at Jaime.

“You don’t know me.” Brienne stated angrily. Then she ran. She couldn’t stand being in the same room as Jaime, when he was trying so earnestly to discern her well being.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime blinked as he wondered what was wrong with Brienne.

 _“That girl is acting very strangely.”_ Jaime thought to himself irritably. He had gotten used to her challenging him. He’d gotten used to her being, at least, a stubborn wench who never gave up. All he saw in her for the last few weeks was defeat. It was strange. She had been in his class for nearly three years now, completing her Media A level, and this was the first time he had seen her hand in an essay that was less than perfect. He decided to ask Renly what was going on when he saw him on Sunday at Robert and Cersei’s. It was tradition, the families got together for Sunday dinner, and this Sunday it was to be at Cersei and Robert’s house. Jaime looked at the coursework and placed it in a draw, hoping that he could find the answers to his questions.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had gone to her dorm and grabbed her pre-packed bag, ready to go home. She had to get a train and then a ferry over to the island. She knew the journey was going to take a few hours as it was. Brienne slipped her phone and wallet into her pocket and she grabbed her keys and locked her bedroom door as she left. Every step she took brought her closer and closer to her father’s funeral, to something she did not want to accept, and as she got to the train station and the train pulled in, Brienne was tempted, for a single moment, to just run. To run as fast as she could back to her dorm, lock herself in her room and hide under her covers, stay in her bed until the world ended and there was no funeral, because there would be no world. But it was just a single moment as Brienne stepped onto the train and grabbed a seat. She didn’t want to say goodbye to her father, she wanted him alive, not dead, and saying goodbye, going to his funeral, would mean that she had to face that he was truly gone. She would never again see his face, his bright blue eyes or his smile, that lit up when she told him about what she was learning at college. She would never be held in one of his great bear hugs, as he told her how little she was to him, he was taller than her and so was Galladon. They were the only people that were. She would never feel his large hand rest on her head, gently tousling her hair, or hear his rumbling voice that was still gentle, offering her comfort in her darkest times. All of that was gone, lost, and Brienne knew she would never get it back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

On Sunday, Jaime found himself sat next to Renly. Cersei like to pretend he and Tyrion did not exist. Mostly because she had found out she could not manipulate them. She had demanded that Jaime get a job in politics to keep Robert secure. Jaime had instead gone to work teaching college students. Cersei had been furious. The fact that he had been scarred in a car accident didn’t help matters. After his accident, in which he nearly died, Jaime had found out that Cersei was deeply superficial. She had looked upon the scars as the nurse had changed the dressings and exclaimed her disgust for the whole hospital to hear. Since then, Jaime and Cersei barely spoke, but Jaime still cared about the children. Joffrey was a shit, and Jaime and Tyrion often discussed how long it would take before the boy turned into a delinquent. Myrcella and Tommen on the other hand, were very sweet children. After dinner, Jaime found Renly with Loras.

“Renly, do you know what’s wrong with Tarth?” Jaime asked. Renly blinked and looked at Loras.

“No. We don’t know what’s wrong with Brienne. She has been acting weirdly lately, but she hasn’t told us anything about why.” Loras answered. Renly nodded.

“It’s true Jaime. Why? It’s weird that you’re noticing.” Renly questioned.

“She handed in a one page piece of coursework with coffee stains and incorrect grammar.” Jaime replied. Renly and Loras both looked shocked.

“That’s not like her.” Renly said softly. Jaime couldn’t help thinking that he agreed with the dark haired young Baratheon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I’m going back to the army on Wednesday.” Galladon told Brienne softly. The funeral and the wake had ended. It had all been well attended. People had expressed their sincere condolences to the son and daughter of Colonel Selwyn Tarth. He had once been an army man, just as Galladon now was. Brienne shook her head now as they stood alone in their father’s sitting room.

“No. Galladon you can’t just...” Brienne trailed off. She didn’t know how to tell him that she couldn’t lose him too.

“I have to. I’ve been called back. I’m going on tour to Yunkai.” Galladon said softly. Brienne wanted to scream, to cry and beg her brother not to go. But she knew that he couldn’t refuse. He was a soldier, just as their father had once been a soldier before he retired. Brienne just hugged Galladon tightly, wishing that she could just stop this moment. Then she wouldn’t lose him too.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As time passed by, Brienne received letters from Galladon on a regular basis. At least one letter a week would make it’s way to her. Usually there would be more, but the postal service wasn’t always great. She had slowly pulled herself together, mostly. She had gone to see Jaime on the Monday and asked if she could resubmit her coursework and he agreed. He didn’t ask her any questions, but she could see he had wanted to. Renly and Loras had also asked her questions. She had grudgingly informed them that her father was dead and that her brother was now in Yunkai. They remained supportive of her. They were the only real friends that she had. It had been seven weeks since Galladon had left. This week she had not received a single letter. This bothered Brienne. She knew her brother well, and he always wrote letters to her because he couldn’t use a phone out there. It wasn’t protocol. It was three in the afternoon on Sunday, when Brienne got the call. Galladon had gone on a mission with a team. The team had been attacked and bombed. Out of six men, only one was alive and it was not her brother. They had not recovered his body. They couldn’t even find him. He was classed as M.I.A and Brienne choked on a sob as she realised that she now had no one left in the world. She was the last Tarth left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime looked at Brienne’s empty chair. It was strange. Since that talk two months ago, Brienne had seemed to be slowly coming back to normal. This week, she seemed to have slipped right back to the bottom of her proverbial ladder again, and Jaime wondered if she was suffering from depression or some other kind of mental illness. Jaime scoffed at the idea internally. Brienne was a tough girl. She was strong, not weak. Strong people like Brienne Tarth did _not_ suffer from depression. He wondered if Renly knew what was wrong with Brienne now. He decided he’d ask the young man when he showed up to get his notes later for his missed class. He’d apparently gone to the dentists. Jaime didn’t personally care, but he could have used the chance to find out what was going on with Brienne. Jaime never admitted it, but she was one of his favourite students. She worked hard, she seemed genuinely interested in the class, and she was incredibly intelligent, if a little socially awkward, and she challenged him in ways that other students did not. She had corrected him a few times in the class, proving that she actually bothered to read the material he assigned, because sometimes he would give the wrong answer on purpose to see who had actually paid attention, or read the material he set, and who had not. She was the first one to ever call him out on it. Jaime carried on telling the students about how different media changed over the last fifty years, and knew none of them were really paying attention.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had been headed to class that day when she came across yet something else to destroy her life.

“Hey Brienne!” One of the Bloody Mummers called at her. Brienne ignored them completely. She knew what they were going to say. She felt nervous when they started to follow her. She knew it from the sounds of footsteps, from more than one person, started following her. “Don’t run away ladyboy! They’d love you in Thailand. Oh wait, you’re too ugly! Even for them!” Shagwell yelled. Brienne carried on walking. She didn’t want to get into a confrontation. Her life was hard enough as it was. Brienne kept walking until she came to the underpass that led to the college. Brienne realised that she should have changed directions. The underpass was dangerous. They could do anything to her. But she hadn’t been concentrating and she had just automatically walked the same way she always did. Before she could turn around the whole lot of them were behind her. Brienne was surrounded.

“Why don’t we see what’s under those clothes? Might just give you the pleasure of becoming a woman.” Locke said. He was their leader while Vargo Hoat was in prison.

“I don’t want anything from you.” Brienne stated. She was ready to fight. It didn’t matter how many of them there were. She wouldn’t just give up and let them do what they wanted to her. That was when she was grabbed by two of the biggest members of the Bloody Mummers. Biter and Zollo. Shagwell and Rorge grabbed hold of her kicking legs as she was held down on the ground. She screamed as Locke pulled out a knife and started cutting at her shirt. Another one, Timeon, undid the button on her jeans and tried to pull them down. Locke’s knife slipped and cut Brienne and she kicked with all her might, pulling her leg free of Shagwell and kicked Locke’s knife away. Locke snarled.

“You’re gonna pay for that you bitch!” He hissed angrily. That was when the first hit happened. Her face was punched over and over again and her stomach kicked over and over again. Before Brienne knew what was happening, she blacked out.

When she came too, the Bloody Mummers were gone. Her shirt was in shreds, her jeans were undone and pulled down and so were her panties. Brienne shook in horror as she noticed the blood. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt what they had done to her. She had been raped and left to die. They had hoped she would die, and now that Brienne knew what had happened whilst she was unconscious, she wished that she had died. She pulled herself to her feet, almost screaming in pain at the horrible ache in her stomach, and the shooting pain between her legs. She sobbed brokenly as she pulled her shirt closed and held it before making her way home. The torn shreds of her hoodie still had a hood, and she pulled it over her head to hide her face, which she was sure was a bloody mess.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Jaime?” Jaime looked at Catelyn Stark. She was the English Literature teacher.

“Catelyn?” Jaime acknowledged.

“Did Brienne Tarth come to your Media class today?” Catelyn asked.

“No. She didn’t turn up.” Jaime replied. Catelyn looked troubled.

“She didn’t turn up for my class either, or Stannis’ History class, or Olenna Tyrell’s Psychology class. It’s not like her to just... skip classes.” Catelyn said. Jaime frowned as he wondered why Brienne had not turned up for any of her lessons. Catelyn was right. It really wasn’t like her at all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne looked at the bottle of vodka and the bottle of sleeping pills her doctor had given her to help her sleep after her grief over her father, that she hadn’t taken. Her whole life was a ruin, and all Brienne could think was that it would be so much easier for it to all end. She’d spent her whole life being strong. She’d been strong for her father, strong for her brother, ignored taunts and teasing her whole life. She’d made herself strong, but now... now Brienne hated herself and everything around her. She’d been violated and unable to stop it. She was shaking with tears as she unscrewed the lid on the bottle of vodka that she’d liberated from Renly’s unlocked bedroom and started drinking it straight from the bottle. Then she opened the box of sleeping pills and started taking them, one after the other, washing them down with the vodka. When she ran out of them, she moved on to the headache tablets she kept lying around. She had the strongest headache tablets, heavy duty Ibuprofen, and she started taking them as well. Things were starting to go fuzzy and blank, and then black and dark. Brienne just laid down on her bed and let herself drift away. For a moment, just a moment, she thought she saw her father and Galldon, and she smiled through her tears before everything slipped away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Jaime I’m here to get my notes.” Jaime looked to see Renly standing in the doorway. Jaime rolled his eyes.

“Well you can take Tarth’s notes as well seeing as she didn’t show up today.” Jaime replied. Renly looked disturbed.

“She didn’t turn up?” Renly asked. Jaime shook his head.

“She’s been acting strangely lately. She didn’t turn up to any of her classes.” Jaime replied. Renly’s eyes went wide.

“She never misses classes. She said she wanted to carry on and pass. She wanted to make her father proud. Especially since...” Renly trailed off.

“Since what?” Jaime asked.

“He died two months ago. He had cancer.” Renly said. Jaime felt horrified.

“She never mentioned her father was sick.” Jaime said sadly.

“She should have. Her older brother went missing in action over a week ago. He was sent on some mission in the army and they... there was a bomb and they didn’t find his body.” Renly said sadly. Jaime didn’t even know what to say to that. He couldn’t imagine surviving the loss of his entire family in the space of two months. Renly pulled out his phone and dialled Brienne’s number. Then he cursed. “She didn’t answer. She never ignores her phone. Something isn’t right.” Renly said. Jaime grabbed his jacket from where it perched on the back of his chair.

“I’ll drive you Renly. Come on.” Jaime said. He knew Renly well enough to see the signs of worry on the younger man’s features. Jaime had known him since he was a child himself. Renly nodded and they left the classroom and were at Jaime’s car in matter of minutes. Then Jaime was pulling out of the lot, even as they sped towards the dorms Jaime had a bad feeling about all this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Brienne?” Renly yelled through the door. He tried to open it. It wasn’t locked. Renly looked at Jaime. “This isn’t right. She always locks her door.” Renly said. Jaime immediately found himself feeling on edge. When they entered the room, Brienne was just lying there, on her bed. Her long legs hung over the edge. One arm hung over the side of the bed, while the other laid across her small chest. What Jaime noticed, was that she was not breathing normally, and her face was bruised and bloody. “Shit!” Renly exclaimed, picking up the empty bottle of vodka and a couple of medication boxes. Jaime felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach as Renly jumped into action. He gently tapped Brienne’s face, checked her pulse and ran his hands through his black hair angrily as he pulled out his phone. “Jaime, fucking help me!” Renly said angrily. He started dialling 999 and Jaime knelt down to look at Brienne. He could see blood leaking from her nose and her lips were split. Her face looked swollen and he could see her t-shirt was shredded, as well as her hoodie.

“God what happened to you kid?” He uttered to her gently. He heard Renly on the phone. “I need an ambulance! No my friend... she looks like she’s been in a pretty nasty fight and she’s taken an overdose... the tablet boxes are here.” Renly picked up the now empty packets and looked at them. “Six hundred mg tablets of Ibuprofen and two hundred mg of Halcyon Benzodiazepine... yes I’m sure! She washed it down with vodka!... The King’s Landing Royal College dorms! Hurry up!” Renly yelled. Jaime tried to sit Brienne up. “What are you doing Jaime?” Renly yelled, looking very freaked out. Jaime couldn’t blame him for that either. Brienne seemed like a strong girl. She was a strong girl, but Jaime knew better then anyone, ironically, people could only take so much before they broke, and something had obviously happened to break Brienne Tarth.

“I’m sitting her up. Hopefully if I sit her up she’ll vomit up whatever she’s taken and she might just start breathing properly.” Jaime replied. He hoped it was true. He really did. 


	2. Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, still in the very depressing stages of this story. I'm very grateful to everyone who read, commented and sent me Kudos. I'm also sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to write really. It's actually been difficult for me to keep it up. All the Brienne torture is killing me here. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. (nods)

How Far Can You Bend Before You Break?

Part 2.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It seemed to take forever for the ambulance to get there, but when the ambulance finally arrived, Brienne was still unconscious, her breathing far too shallow, and Jaime saw the men frown at her shredded shirt.

“That’s a calling card of the Bloody Mummers. They’re a gang that hang out near the underpass. She’d be the third victim this week.” The paramedic said sadly.

“Third victim?” Renly asked. Jaime felt sick to his stomach seeing Brienne looking so frail and broken.

“Third victim of _what?_ ” Jaime asked.

“They beat them to a pulp and generally... well... she might have been lucky. She’s not... so they might not have...” The paramedic didn’t seem able to carry on what he was saying but Jaime and Renly got the general gist of it. He was saying other girls had been raped, but because Brienne was ugly she might have been spared that one indignation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“She should have gone straight to the police.” Loras stated angrily. Renly shook his head.

“She’s been slipping away from everyone for the last two months. I think this was just the last straw for her. She’s always been really tough Loras. I’ve known her since we were kids that went to the same summer camp one year. She never wanted to go and her father made her and her brother attend. I never wanted to go, but neither Robert or Stannis could figure out who should keep me all summer. We became friends, and after that we went to the same summer camp every year until we finished secondary school. Then we went to the same college. I knew she was low. I thought... I thought that she was getting better. I was wrong.” Renly said sadly. Loras placed a hand on Renly’s shoulder. Jaime sat opposite him in the waiting room. He wasn’t sure what to say. They’d been waiting in the hospital for nearly fourteen hours. The sun was just poking over the horizon and none of them had heard any news yet. Loras had arrived about half an hour after Renly phoned him from the hospital to let him know what was happening.

“Renly, she probably was getting better, maybe even feeling a little better. All of this happening to her at once was bound to affect her. She’s a human being like the rest of us. Nobody can take so much without cracking.” Loras assured Renly. Jaime wanted to agree. He wanted to say it was no one’s fault, but Jaime felt partly responsible himself. He had seen that Brienne was changing drastically. He should have been more forceful in trying to get Brienne to talk about her feelings, but he hadn’t. He’d allowed her to hide herself away, and this had become a result. That was when a doctor walked into the waiting room. She looked grim.

“Are you family of Brienne Tarth?” The doctor asked.

“We’re friends. She... Brienne doesn’t have any family doctor.” Renly replied. The doctor took a deep breath.

“Miss Tarth was in a very bad way when she got here. As it is, we’ve had to pump her stomach before taking her into theatre. It was dangerous but if we had sent her into theatre and put her under anaesthetic without pumping her stomach she would have died on the operating table. Once we managed to pump her stomach we had to x-ray her to see what kind of damage we were dealing with. We had to take her into theatre to repair three broken and five fractured ribs. One rib had broken into her lung and it took a little while to repair it. She received a terrible beating. Her left wrist was broken, and her nose, and she suffered a severe concussion. How she even managed to walk back home to... to do what she did, I couldn’t tell you.” The doctor said sadly.

“They think she was raped.” Renly said softly. The doctor sucked in a breath. She looked pale.

“The police have ordered a rape kit but I am not the one who would have carried it out.” The doctor said firmly. She looked pale and all three men knew the woman doctor knew more then she was saying.

“Can we see her?” Renly asked. Jaime had never seen Renly look so vulnerable.

“She won’t be conscious for a while. It would be better if you all went home, got some sleep and came back.” The doctor said. She looked tired and saddened herself.

“I can’t leave. She hasn’t got anyone else. She needs someone here after what she’s been through.” Renly said firmly. The doctor nodded.

“Alright. I can allow you to stay in her room and sit with her as long as there is no trouble.” The doctor said. Jaime knew this was a kindness. Usually only family would be allowed to stay with someone. But this doctor knew Brienne had no family. So the trio followed the doctor to Brienne’s room, to see her lying in a hospital bed with wires and tubes sticking out of her. She looked small and fragile and oh so breakable, and Jaime found that it made his heart ache to see the strong girl he knew in such a terrible position. The clothes she had been wearing were gone. Bagged for evidence in whatever assault had taken place. Instead Brienne wore a hospital gown, white and over large. It made Brienne look so tiny when she was naturally so large and tall. The trio all found spots in the room to sit down. All of them hoping Brienne would be alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been only an hour when Jaime heard people outside Brienne’s room. He saw a pair of police officers talking with the doctor.

“Doctor Tyrell, we will need that rape kit to prosecute these men for what they did to that girl.” One officer said.

“I know that. But it has to be the patient’s decision Officer Martell, Officer Sand. You know the law prohibits me from handing over the rape kit until she’s conscious to give consent.” The doctor said.

“She was most definitely raped. Our examiner told us as much. That poor girl was a virgin. What happened to her was a travesty.” Officer Martell, a dark haired man with a widow’s peak stated. The dark haired woman beside him, Officer Sand, nodded her agreement.

“You think I don’t know this? It’s still her choice.” The doctor said sadly. Jaime, Renly and Loras felt sick to their stomachs at the news they had received. How could anyone have beaten and raped Brienne? It seemed like something out of some terrible nightmare. Jaime took Brienne’s hand and saw that Renly had taken her other one. Jaime wasn’t sure why he felt like some horrible burning anger and pain flared in his chest at the thought of someone actually hurting Brienne. It wasn’t something he understood, but he felt this deep seeded need to protect her, especially now, when she was so broken.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne felt like her whole body weighed twenty times as much as it should. Her eyelids seemed to weigh even more as she blinked them open. She saw the sun was high in the sky and she felt hands holding her own. She turned her head to her right and she saw Renly, holding tightly to her hand, but fast asleep. Loras leaned on his shoulder, also asleep. Brienne then looked to her left and saw Jaime. He was awake, but looked like he could really use some sleep.

“What’s going on?” Brienne whispered hoarsely. Jaime blinked almost as if he had just realised she was awake.

“Brienne? You’re awake. Thank the Gods.” Jaime said gently. Brienne was sure that she must be in some sort of fantasy world. Jaime wasn’t ever really soft with her.

“Where am I?” Brienne asked. She could hear machines, smell the antiseptic, even feel the wires and needles attached to her skin, but she needed to confirm it for herself.

“The hospital Brienne. What were you thinking? Why in the seven hells would you try to kill yourself?” Jaime asked gently. Brienne wanted to cry in that moment. She’d almost succeeded. She must have for her to be in a hospital. But she refused to cry.

“Why does it matter to you?” Brienne asked.

“Because despite the fact that I’m hard on you, which by the way, you’ll notice I’m hard on all of my students, I always thought you were much stronger than this. I also think of you rather fondly.” Jaime replied. Brienne could see he was being sincere. She knew when Jaime was being sincere and when he was not. She was so close to finishing college now, she’d known Jaime for nearly three years now. He’d been her teacher for business studies in her first year. She’d passed with flying colours, but hadn’t enjoyed business studies at all. She’d switched to doing her A Levels, four in two years, and Jaime had been her Media Studies teacher for two years. She knew he was being honest. She also knew that he, Renly and Loras surely knew what had happened to her by now.

“You know don’t you.” Brienne whispered. She wanted to confirm it. She wanted to know that they knew. Jaime seemed to swallow before speaking.

“We overheard your doctor speaking to the police. We found you in a mess Brienne. Loras thinks you should have headed straight to the police station.” Jaime said softly.

“Any other time I’d probably agree with him.” Brienne said sadly. She felt as though her emotions were gnawing through her whole body, destroying her physical being until all that was left was anger and grief and pain. “You could never understand, what it feels like to be completely alone, to know that no matter what happens to you there is going to be no one to care.” Brienne said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime felt his throat close up. It was true that he had no idea what it was to be alone. He had grown up with a twin, a younger brother and a father. All of whom still lived. Even should anything terrible happen to any of them, he had a large extended family. He had three Uncles and an Aunt on his father’s side alone, and they all had children. Jaime knew that in this way he could never be alone. Brienne had no family left. Not a single member. Her brother and father had been the only family she had in the world and they were gone.

“If I had died, if I die tomorrow, no one is going to care. Renly and Loras are my friends, and you’re my teacher. After a while you’ll all get over it and forget I existed.” Brienne said. Her voice was so soft that Jaime barely heard her. He held her hand tightly.

“You’re wrong Brienne. You’re very wrong. We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t care about you. It’s not in my nature to sit in uncomfortable hospital chairs waiting for news when I _don’t like_ someone.” Jaime stated. Brienne shook her head looking drowsy. “Brienne, you need to live.” Jaime said gently.

“Why bother?” Brienne asked.

“You need to live, fight and take revenge. What those bastards did to you, deserves justice. You deserve that Brienne. If you die, what will happen then?” Jaime asked. Brienne frowned.

“Maybe.” Brienne said softly. “Maybe you’re right...” Her voice trailed off as she fell asleep again. Jaime truly hoped he’d gotten through to her, but he couldn’t be sure and he couldn’t help feeling like he was failing at something much bigger than stopping an eighteen year old girl from killing herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So, you were heading to college for class?” Officer Sand asked. Brienne nodded. It had been a week since everything had happened. She was still stuck in the hospital. Renly and Loras were always back and forth. To Brienne’s surprise, Jaime arrived after classes every evening, he’d sit with her and help her with her studies. She had thrown herself into them as soon as she could move. Jaime always sat patiently, usually marking papers he’d been given by his first years or making lesson plans. He didn’t push her to talk, he was just a quiet presence. Brienne was in awe about the fact that Jaime Lannister seemed to know her so well. She craved silence. The nurses that came in always chattered away at her and she hated it. They seemed to pretend as though they didn’t know what had happened to her, and she knew they did. It was on her chart. They were there to keep an eye on her, and Brienne hated that they pretended that everything was fine, because it wasn’t. Jaime didn’t pretend everything was fine. He just waited for her to speak to him when she wanted to.

As soon as she’d woken fully, after her talk with Jaime, she had given the police permission to have the rape kit tested and evidenced. She was only thankful that she had been unconscious when she had been examined. She didn’t need any further indignity to be added to what she had already suffered. Now she was sat up in her hospital bed, and Officer’s Ellaria Sand and Oberyn Martell, were taking her statement. Her doctor, Janna Tyrell, who happened to be the daughter of Brienne’s Psychology teacher, stayed in the room. She knew Jaime, Loras and Renly were all outside. She didn’t want them to know the details of what had happened to her.

“I was walking the way I always walk from the dorms. They were near the park at first. They called out to me but I ignored them.” Brienne said.

“They called out to you? How did they call out to you?” Officer Martell asked.

“One of them said ‘Hey Brienne’ but I can’t remember which one it was.” Brienne said softly.

“How do you know of them? Do you know how they knew your name Brienne?” Officer Sand asked. Brienne nodded.

“They used to be students at the college. Everyone knows who they are because they... they got kicked out for bringing weapons into the college. Knives I think. It was all hushed up. The college directors didn’t want a scandal I think. Some of them were in my business class in my first year.” Brienne replied honestly. Officer Martell and Officer Sand looked at each other.

“So they were known to be violent?” Officer Martell asked.

“Yes. Their... well their leader, Vargo Hoat, was put in prison a few months ago I think for... we heard around the college that he’d... that he’d stabbed someone.” Brienne replied.

“You said you ignored them.” Officer Martell asked.

“Yes. They’ve called out to me before. Called me names. Usually petty things about the way I look. So I ignored them. They usually left me alone if they couldn’t get a rise out of me. So I just kept on walking. I walked past the park. I felt nervous because I could hear them following me. They called at me not to run away.” Brienne said softly. She sucked in a breath. She could feel herself on the verge of tears but she refused to let them out.

“What happened then?” Officer Sand asked. Brienne clenched her hands together, her knuckles turning white as she tried to will herself to talk.

“I got to the underpass. I... I wasn’t thinking really. It was the way I’ve always headed to college. I don’t use it at night, but it was ten in the morning. I didn’t think about being afraid of going through it during the day. I...” Brienne trailed off.

“Brienne, this was not your fault.” Officer Sand said gently. Brienne was trembling as she carried on.

“They followed me into the underpass and their... their leader at the moment, Locke, he said... he said...” Brienne couldn’t get the words out. She took a great shuddering breath, trying to keep her emotions at bay. “He said ‘Why don’t we see what’s under those clothes. M-mi-might just g-give you the pleasure of becoming a woman’ and I said ‘I don’t want anything from you’. Two of them grabbed my shoulders, the two biggest ones. They’re called Zollo and Biter.” Brienne said. Her voice trembled as she said it. She was so close to crying.

“And then what happened Brienne?” Officer Martell asked. Brienne shook her head, her lips pressed together. She wanted to stop, but she knew if she did she would never get the rest of it out. She took deep gasping breaths, her whole body shook with suppressed sobs.

“They pulled me to the ground. I tried to get free. I struggled, and two others pinned my legs. They were Shagwell and Rorge. I don’t know if those are their proper names or not.” Brienne said. Brienne tried to stop her trembling as she tried to carry on the story. But she couldn’t. Her breath was coming in short, sharp gasps as she started to sob. She remembered the feel of their hands on her, holding her down, the knife, the pain of the beating, and then the blackness. She felt tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to calm herself down, but she wasn’t able to stop herself. Then she felt a warm hand covering her own, and looked to see Jaime beside her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime looked in through the window and saw Brienne sobbing. Renly and Loras also looked.

“They should stop. They need to give her a break.” Renly said. He looked ashen, as he watched Brienne sobbing, tears falling down her cheeks. Jaime opened the door then. Renly and Loras watched as he walked in.

“This is a police interview Mr Lannister.” Oberyn Martell stated angrily. Jaime knew Oberyn Martell well. His brother was a business associate of his father’s.

“Can’t you see that she’s had enough?” Jaime hissed back. He sat in the chair next to Brienne’s bed, and took Brienne’s hand. Brienne looked at him as though she was lost for a moment. It was as though she had only just realised that he was there. “She’s been through enough. Give her a few minutes and then carry on your interview. I thought the police were supposed to protect the victims?” Jaime shot out, as he looked at Oberyn Martell. Oberyn looked at Ellaria, who Jaime knew was Oberyn’s lover as well as his partner.

“Alright, we’ll stop for a little while.” Oberyn said. That was when Brienne shook her head, still sobbing.

“I need to say it now. If I don’t... I don’t think I ever will.” Brienne gasped out. Brienne was taller than Jaime by a few inches, but in that moment, she could have been a small child, the vulnerability shone in her eyes as she looked back at Jaime. She was still shaking. “Will... I know it’s asking a lot... but could you stay Jaime?” Brienne asked. She looked so frightened and alone, and Jaime almost wished he could say no, because he didn’t want to know what Brienne remembered. He didn’t want to know exactly how badly she had been hurt with no one to protect her. But he couldn’t say no, because Brienne needed him. She had asked him to stay, and for her, Jaime knew that was a tremendous feat, especially with her being so vulnerable. So he nodded.

“Of course I’ll stay if that’s what you want Brienne.” He said gently. Brienne nodded.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne wasn’t sure what had given her the courage to ask Jaime to stay. She didn’t know why, but she felt like he would protect her. She held on to his hand as Officer Martell and Officer Sand sat back down in their own chairs, facing her and carried on with their interview.

“What happened next Brienne? You said you were pinned down.” Officer Sand said. She was far gentler with her tone than Officer Martell, but Brienne could see that Officer Martell was angry on her behalf, not at her, which helped greatly, because Brienne was still angry at herself.

“I tried to kick out. Locke pulled out a knife. I screamed. I screamed loudly, I was hoping someone would hear me. He... he started to cut at my hoodie and my t-shirt and Timeon was trying to get the button on my jeans undone and I... I think I was in shock because it was like I lost my voice and I couldn't scream anymore. Locke... he caught my skin with the blade, cut me. I managed to get one of my legs free and... I kicked out and kicked his knife away. He said... he said ‘You’re gonna pay for that you bitch’ and then someone hit me. I don’t know who. I was punched in the face so many times that I couldn’t count. My head was spinning. I was kicked in the stomach and I just... I passed out.” Brienne said softly. She was shaking again.

“What happened when you regained consciousness Brienne?” Officer Martell asked. Brienne choked back a sob.

“I woke up with my t-shirt and hoodie cut all the way open. My jeans and... and my... my underwear were... pulled down...” Brienne trailed off as she sobbed remembering the pain.

“Did you know anything of what happened to you while you were unconscious?” Officer Martell asked. Brienne sucked another ragged breath.

“I knew they raped me.” Brienne uttered.

“How did you know Brienne?” Officer Sand asked. Brienne clenched Jaime’s hand tightly. A part of her was extremely embarrassed that he was there, hearing all of this, but another part was comforted by holding his hand.

“There was... there was blood... I... I was a...” Brienne couldn’t even choke out the word. Virgin. It was a word that had both good and bad meanings on the best of days. Brienne’s first ever experience with sex had been a forced one, not of her choosing. She despised herself for it. Logically she knew it wasn’t her fault. She knew, but still she hated herself. She wanted to lash out, to throw things around the room, to scream and rage and tear her skin from her body because she felt like she could never be clean again. But she couldn’t do any of those things. “I was a virgin... before... before this happened...” Brienne said softly. Brienne was shaking and she felt an arm go around her. She looked to see it was Jaime.

“It’s okay Brienne.” Jaime whispered to her gently. Brienne started to cry as she clung to Jaime’s shirt. It was ridiculous. She knew Jaime was her teacher, not her friend, but at the same time, he had done everything in his power to make her feel protected and she needed someone to make her feel like she was safe again. So she clung to Jaime and cried as though he were her last lifeline in the world, knowing she would feel ridiculous later. But what more could she have to be embarrassed about now?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once the interview was finished, Jaime could see that Brienne was deeply traumatised by everything that had happened to her. He felt a burning rage at the idea that someone would turn a strong, independent, eighteen year old girl, into a sobbing, fearful mess. All Jaime could do was try to offer her comfort, and he hoped beyond anything that the bastards who did this to Brienne would suffer.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long it has taken me to update this. I wanted to write this properly, so I had to really push myself. But it's here and I hope you lovely readers enjoy it. Thanks to all those who commented and sent me Kudos. I really appreciate it.

How Far Can You Bend Before You Break?

Part 3.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Eight months passed and in that time, Jaime, Renly and Loras wondered exactly what Brienne was planning to do once she left the college. She had avoided the underpass with a passion, sometimes making it late to class, but no teacher ever complained. Especially once Renly had gone to her teachers and explained everything, asking them not to be so hard on Brienne. He knew that Brienne would never do it herself, and Brienne became quieter then she had ever been within the walls of the College. Upon graduating, Brienne found herself sitting on a train, heading back towards Tarth Island. Brienne found herself anxious as she sat on the train. She had had to go back to her family home and pack things away, put them into storage. The house had belonged to the army, and a new family were to be moved in. So Brienne was to spend her summer packing things away, packing her life away, and finding a way to store it all. She didn’t want for Galladon to show up one day and say that she had abandoned their family home and left things behind that were important. The woman who had spoken to her had been kind, but had said there was nothing she could do about the army taking back their property. It had been allowed to remain her home until October, so that she had time to go and move everything, but the woman said that because of her father’s death and her brother’s disappearance, there was no member of her family in the army, and so the house reverted back into the army’s care. That had broken Brienne’s heart. She had determined that she would do whatever she could to sort everything out. She would not fall apart. Not now when she had survived such an awful period in her life. Eight months, and Brienne still had nightmares. Not about the act itself, for she didn’t remember a thing about it when she was unconscious at the time. No her nightmares were about the violence, the need to escape, the wish for a rescue that had never come. Brienne had learned that she had to rescue herself.

It was May and Brienne’s exams were over, but she still didn’t know what her results would be, and those results could change everything. Even as she sat on the train, wondering what she would do if she failed. Jaime had just shrugged and laughed when he saw her fretting.

“There is no way you’re going to fail Brienne. You work way too hard to fail.” Jaime had stated. Slowly, Jaime had become Brienne’s closest friend, apart from Renly of course, but Brienne had known Renly since she was a child. Jaime was an adult and he treated her as one, though she sometimes caught him looking at her as though she were an innocent child, though Brienne knew she was far from innocent any more. Thanks to Jaime, Brienne had decided to study to become a teacher. She knew Renly and Loras were both going to work for their family Businesses when they left college. Loras, for his older brother Willas’ Fashion line, and Renly for his older brother Robert’s office, Baratheon Enterprises Corporation. Brienne had looked into Universities, and where she could feasibly study, and she had a conditional acceptance to the University of Sunspear in Dorne, among others, depending on her grades. She was going to study English Literature and History, and as she did this she would save for her teacher’s degree. She had the chances to do everything if she planned it well enough. This would be her last time on Tarth, or at least the last time she would be in her childhood home. So Brienne tried not to think about it all too much. For now she just had to carry on, even though this journey was going to be one of the most painful in her life. But she knew she was still going to suffer more pain, as she felt the letter she’d received from the courts that morning, burning a hole in her pocket.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime had gone to find Brienne. She hadn’t gone to the library that afternoon, Jaime knew this was feasible because she had finished her exams and had no need to visit the library. But Jaime still felt the need to keep an eye on her. If he was honest, he thought of the younger girl as a friend, and he wanted to offer her some sort of protection from the cruelties of the world. He knew better than almost anyone that the last eight months had been a difficult time for Brienne, but she seemed a lot better in herself. She was able to crack a smile again, and every so often, she would laugh. Unlike the rest of her, Brienne’s laugh was girlish and it lit up her eyes. When he’d first heard her laugh again after all that had happened, Jaime had determined that he would make sure that Brienne laughed more often. Today, when Jaime had gone to speak to Brienne, who was technically no longer his student, he found her dorm room wide open, not a scrap left inside. It was then that he received a text message. He looked at it blinking and wondering if he should be angry or relieved.

_Jaime, I had to go home to Tarth Island to pack up my father’s house. I didn’t want any of you worrying about me. Seeing as I had no more exams I packed up my room so you won’t find me there. But you can reach me on my mobile. Please don’t worry about me, and tell Renly and Loras not to worry either. I’m alright. Brienne._

It was simple and direct and to the point. Jaime had wished that she might have come to say goodbye to him before, but she seemed to have just disappeared. But considering that she was asking him to tell Loras and Renly not to worry about her, she obviously hadn’t said goodbye to them either. That took the sting out of it a little, although Jaime wasn’t quite sure why he felt stung in the first place.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Brienne arrived on Tarth and headed back to her childhood home, everything seemed dark and forbidding. It didn’t feel like home. Even when she opened the door and turned on the lights to see that nothing had changed, apart from the layer of dust that hung over everything, Brienne still felt that it was cold and empty. It made her feel incredibly alone and she was tempted to call someone. Renly, Loras, Jaime, just someone who was real in her home full of ghosts. But she didn’t. She just put down her things and went to do the one thing that had to be done this late, that was to pull the dust sheet off of her own bed, take a shower, and get some sleep. She hoped that in the light of day she wouldn’t feel so alone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Myrcella’s birthday the next day. Renly appeared from nowhere with Loras.

“Jaime, have you heard from Brienne?” Renly asked.

“Yeah she sent me a text message yesterday. She’s gone to pack up her father’s house and said not to worry.” Jaime said. Loras looked confused.

“I don’t know why she’d need to go pack up her father’s house.” Loras stated. Renly frowned.

“I do. The house is owned by the army. They’ll wait for a certain amount of time, but what with Colonel Tarth’s death, and then with Galladon missing in action, the house reverts back to the army. Brienne’s probably been told she only has so long to pack up the things in the house that belong to her, and make sure it’s cleared out.” Renly said sadly.

“That’s awful. It’s her home. Can they do that?” Loras asked. Renly nodded.

“They can, it belongs to them. Brienne probably just... didn’t want to bring us any trouble. I can’t believe she’s gone to go and pack up that place by herself. I wish she’d told me. I could’ve asked Robert to postpone my start at work and gone and helped her.” Renly said. Loras nodded.

“I can’t ask Willas for time off either. I’m due to start on Monday.” Loras said. Jaime looked at the two younger men and rolled his eyes.

“I’ve got some time off, now that the exams are over. I’ll go and see if Brienne wants some help.” Jaime stated.

“Aren’t you going to call her?” Renly asked.

“Of course he’s not, for the same reason we wouldn’t. Brienne would just tell us not to worry and that she’s fine even if she isn’t. I’m sure Jaime will be able to deal with Brienne’s temper when he gets there.” Loras stated, before Jaime had a chance to reply himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had awoken early the next morning. She knew that a lot of the old furniture belonged to the house. Very little actually belonged to her family. It made Brienne sad to think that she was packing them all away. Her mother in a few boxes, her dead sisters that she’d never had the chance to know packed in their own box, her brother and father seemed endless as she packed away their things, but in the end, packing the boxes of their things represented one thing to her. She was packing away her family, burying them in cardboard and tape and carting them away so that the army could pretend that they hadn’t existed. Brienne wasn’t even a quarter of the way through with sorting out her family home when there was a knock at the door. Brienne frowned to herself. Nobody had ever really bothered to come to the house before. Her father had had plenty of friends, and lived his life rather socially, but few people ever arrived at the house. Brienne went to the door and looked out of the window to see Jaime standing there. She blinked and opened the door.

“Jaime? What are you doing here?” Brienne asked incredulously. Jaime merely grinned at her.

“Well, seeing as you didn’t give Loras or Renly any notice of what you were planning, they couldn’t get any time off to come and help you not to wallow in misery. So, seeing as I’m your friend, and seeing as I have a week or so off, I thought I’d come and help you instead.” Jaime replied. Brienne couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face, or the laugh that escaped her throat.

“I didn’t expect anyone to do anything. This had to be done sooner or later. I... I really am alright.” Brienne said softly. Before she could think too deeply into it, Brienne allowed her arms to go around Jaime. “But thank you.” She said softly. “Thank you for wanting to be here.” Brienne added.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime felt rather warm inside at the idea of Brienne hugging him voluntarily. He hugged her back and grinned into her pale blond hair.

“You’re very welcome.” Jaime said gently. Then he grinned again. “So what can I do to help?” Jaime asked. Brienne allowed another laugh to escape her and Jaime couldn’t help feeling a deep sense of satisfaction that he’d managed to make her laugh twice in the space of a few minutes.

“I don’t know. Just... just you being here helps to be honest.” Brienne said. Jaime saw a red blush spread across her whole face and knew that it was hard for Brienne to admit just how much she did need someone sometimes.

“So... are you going to invite me in, Miss Tarth?” Jaime asked. Brienne smiled and nodded, leading the way into what Jaime knew was her childhood home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne and Jaime sat on the back porch of the house a week later, looking out over the sea. Brienne’s home had always had a marvellous view of the ocean, from on top of it’s little hill, that looked over the cliffs of the island. When Brienne had been a little child, she had imagined that her house was a great watchtower to spy the enemy coming. Even as children, she and her brother had been ‘army brats’ and Brienne and Galladon had always played war games, rather than any of the girly games Brienne really should have been playing. Everything was packed away and it was their last night here and Brienne found that she could not concentrate, the letter in her pocket burned into her skin and her psyche. She’d kept it in her pocket, like a giant weight and didn’t know if she wanted to even admit to exactly what that letter held for her.

“I received this before I left.” Brienne told Jaime as she handed him the letter. Jaime frowned as he saw the stamps and sigils of the King’s Landing justice system.

“The trial?” Jaime asks. He doesn’t look at the letter. Brienne nodded.

“I hate all this.” She said sadly. “I want it over. I...” Brienne trailed off. Then she stopped, clenched her fists and stood up, walking inside, leaving Jaime to wonder what was wrong.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime could see the pain that the letter had bought up for her. Brienne was easy to read. She was always far too honest and open to lie. Jaime walked back into the house to see Brienne staring at the empty mantelpiece. There had been framed photos on it earlier, but Brienne had packed them away.

“Brienne, this will end. When the trial is over you can be glad that those bastards are going to jail and that they’ll be rotting in there for years.” Jaime said gently. Brienne shook her head.

“That’s not it Jaime. The letter, it says that they’ve admitted their guilt. They cut a deal with the prosecutor. Admit their guilt and give the police information about their leaders, Hoat and Locke, and they get less time on their sentences. I’m not the only girl they raped and assaulted. There were fourteen other girls before me. Do you know how long they will spend in prison for what they did?” Brienne asked. Jaime shook his head, the letter still held in his hand. “Fifteen years each. One year for each girl. They destroyed me. They ruined my life and the lives of fourteen other girls, and that’s all they’ll get.” Brienne said sadly.

“They did not ruin your life Brienne, unless you let them.” Jaime shot back. Brienne shook her head at Jaime.

“You don’t know Jaime. Even before... even before I was raped... I knew that men looked at me with disgust. I’m not pretty and I never will be. I’ve always been told I’m more boy than girl in looks. But now... I only trust three men in the world. Renly, Loras and you. I’ll never be able to trust anyone else. I’ll... I hate being a victim, but I’ll never stop being a victim until I move on. I... to move on, I have to at least consider the idea of sleeping with someone. But that’s impossible.” Brienne said softly. Jaime felt a fury build up in him.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that Brienne. You are not just some victim and you are not ugly.” Jaime stated. Brienne gave him the strangest look then.

“Don’t pity me Jaime. Of all things, I’ve always known you to be honest.” Brienne shot back. Jaime clenched his fists together. He could never see Brienne as ugly. She was not conventionally beautiful, not by any means, but she was not ugly to him.

“I don’t pity you Brienne. You’re far stronger then I am. The things you’ve survived are beyond imagining and any man that can’t see that isn’t worth your time.” Jaime stated. He hadn’t realised that he had moved so close to Brienne until she leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to his lips. She looked about as shocked as Jaime felt, and she placed a hand over her own mouth.

“I... I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have...” Brienne trailed off, she made to back away, but Jaime took hold of her hand, gently and pulled her back towards him. If he was one of the only men in the world she trusted, he would not abuse her trust. He wouldn’t lie to her and pretend that her kiss meant nothing to him. He leaned forward and kissed her back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Brienne blinked her eyes open and looked to see Jaime lying in her bed beside her. She couldn’t believe it. She felt almost free. She wasn’t just a victim anymore, she was a survivor, and of all the people to prove that to her, it was Jaime. It was strange for her to think that she had slept with him. They had shared her bed and their bodies, and Brienne wondered how she had not flinched away from him. But then her own words came back to her. She trusted Jaime. It was that trust that allowed her to be unafraid with him and she was more grateful then she could say. They would be heading off today. Him back to King’s Landing, and she to Dorne. But she would not forget. She couldn’t say it was love. It was still too early, her wounds too raw and unhealed, but she knew Jaime would never try to harm her, and for now, that was enough.


	4. Part 4

How Far Can You Bend Before You Break?

Part 4.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been three months since Brienne had last seen Jaime, Loras and Renly. A month after Brienne and Jaime had come back from Tarth, Brienne left to go to Sunspear University. She and Jaime hadn’t talked about that last night in her childhood home, and Brienne felt that it was better that way. She didn’t want to lose his friendship. She spoke to him on the phone, as she did Renly and Loras. She no longer feared every shadow and she was even holding down a part time job to help pay her fees for university. She even managed to not get anxious if groups of boys walked into the book café that she worked in. She was stronger now. She had three great friends, and she made friends in Dorne as well. She had slowly recovered from the loss of her father and brother, and her own ordeals. She could never forget. She would never forget her family, and of course she could never forget what she had been through, but she was a stronger person now. As soon as she arrived in Dorne, Brienne started taking proper self defence classes. She had gone with her friends and flatmates, to the self defence classes, only to see they were being taught by a woman who was maybe a little older than they were. Obara Martell, who incidentally was the daughter of Oberyn Martell, the officer who had investigated what happened to Brienne with his partner Ellaria Sand. Brienne didn’t like to refer to it. Maybe that was a healthy part of healing and maybe not. She didn’t like to think that she was a rape victim. It made her sick inside if she even vaguely considered it for too long. It had been over a year since it had all happened, but Brienne hated the words, ‘rape victim’, they made her sick to her stomach.

It was four months after Brienne had started studying in Dorne, early in the morning, that Brienne woke up feeling dreadfully sick. She only made it to the bathroom in time, vomiting anything she had in her stomach, straight into the toilet.

“Brienne? Are you okay?” Brienne heard Sansa call to her. She shared a flat with a feisty, silver haired girl, called Daenerys Targaryen, and Sansa Stark, her teacher Catelyn’s daughter. Along with Margaery, Loras’ sister and Olenna’s granddaughter. It was strange how things had worked out. Brienne had never thought she would get on with girls, but she did. These girls didn’t sneer at her or treat her unkindly for not being as pretty as they were. They treated her as if she were the same as them. It felt so different from any other experiences that she’d had with other girls of her own age before, and Brienne found that she liked it.

“I’m okay Sansa. Must’ve been something I ate.” Brienne had called out.

“You should go to the doctor. You’ve been looking peaky for days.” Daenerys called. Brienne knew that if she answered with anything other than agreement that Daenerys, Sansa and Margaery would only drag her to a doctor’s office.

“I’ll make an appointment and go.” Brienne said.

“Already done sweetie. I called them when I heard you puking your guts out. Your appointment is at three after our self defence class with Obara.” Margaery called through the door. Brienne sighed as she leaned her head against the cool basin of the sink, wondering exactly how her friends managed to convince her into this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Okay everyone take a seat” Obara said, as they walked in to their self defence class that day. “I want you to meet Jeyne Poole.” Obara added. Everyone sat and Brienne wasn’t sure what to think. This girl had doe like brown eyes and dark hair and she looked very fragile and more than a little overwhelmed. Once everyone was sat down. Sansa looked a little pale.

“What’s wrong Sansa?” Margaery asked the red head.

“I know Jeyne. She...” Sansa trailed off. She didn’t seem able to speak and Brienne wondered why.

“Jeyne is here today because she wants to tell you a story, her story, and why she decided to take self defence classes herself.” Obara said. The girl, Jeyne, looked at everyone, and suddenly, Brienne could almost see a hint of steel in the girl’s spine.

“Hi everyone. Some of you know me. I’ve known Sansa since we were both children.” Jeyne said. Sansa gave a half hearted wave. Brienne wondered why Sansa looked so sadly at Jeyne. “Three years ago, I was out with friends at a bar and I left the bar to go and pick up some cigarettes. I don’t smoke, they were for my cousin, but she was talking to a friend of hers that she hadn’t seen for ages and I offered to go so they could catch up. I offered and I went and picked up the cigarettes. It was on my way back that I bumped into a guy. To me he was just a regular guy. He didn't look different from any other guy, he didn't act differently. He asked me the nearest route to the bus station. He said he was going home early because his mother was sick, and his ride hadn’t wanted to leave yet. I believed him. I didn’t think anything of it.” Jeyne said. The girl was trembling and Brienne had a terrible feeling what this girl was now going to speak about. “I led him to the alleyway at the side of the bar. I said that straight through the alleyway, turn right and just two minutes down was the bus station. As I pointed, he pulled me into the alleyway. I hadn’t even considered that I was in danger. I thought I was helping someone. That guy, that random guy who I thought was just a sweet guy looking to get home to his mother, raped me in that alleyway. I couldn’t fight back. I’d never learned how. I screamed a few times. The music from the bar and the street traffic drowned me out.” Jeyne said sadly. “It took me a long time to get over it. Two years passed and I literally spent as much time as I possibly could, hidden away in my bedroom at home. Most of my friends stopped talking to me. They didn’t know what to say or how to react to what had happened to me, and even if they had, I don’t know if I would have known what to say back. I... was lost and I felt broken and dirty and ashamed. But one day I thought about what might have happened if I had known how to fight back. It might not have made a difference, but it might have made all the difference. That was why I joined up with Self Defence classes. I wanted to know that I would never have to be called a victim, ever again. I wanted to be able to defend myself and I wanted to know that I wasn’t trapped and that that guy didn’t take my life from me.” Jeyne finished. All of the girls applauded. They applauded Jeyne’s bravery in telling her story and taking control of her life. Brienne heard a few girls say so. But Brienne could not clap. She couldn’t smile and pretend that she didn’t know how hard it must have been for Jeyne Poole to come here and tell her story. She knew better than anyone. She felt horribly sick, but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t move. She could only make her mind go blank so that she didn’t have to think how awful it was that she and Jeyne Poole were similar for the completely wrong reasons.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the self defence class, Daenerys, Sansa and Margaery dragged Brienne to the doctors as promised. Brienne was nervous as she walked in to see the doctor. It was a woman. Brienne would not see a male doctor and she hadn’t told Sansa, Margaery or Daenerys why that was. The woman looked at her and gave her a friendly smile.

“So how can I help you then? Brienne Tarth yes?” The woman said. Brienne explained her symptoms, and the woman frowned, as though in concentration. “Is it possible that you could be pregnant Brienne?” The doctor asked. Brienne felt the blood drain out of her face, through her body, down to her toes and straight out. The doctor could have done no better job with her words then she could have done with a blade to her carotid artery.

“I...” Brienne did not know how to answer that question. She decided honesty was the best policy. The doctor couldn’t help her unless Brienne was honest. “I don’t know.” Brienne replied softly. The doctor nodded.

“Well if you let me take some blood and give me a urine sample, I can have the results for you in a week.” The doctor said. Brienne just nodded, in a state of numb shock.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A week later, Brienne was back at the doctors. She had somehow managed to tell her friends that she was fine. It was true in a way. She wasn’t sick and she wasn’t dying, so she was alright. Her friends were all suspicious, but they seemingly let it go. Brienne sat waiting to speak to the doctor again, wondering if it was possible. After everything she had been through, that she might actually be pregnant. That thought in her head led to other thoughts. If she was pregnant, then obviously the father was Jaime. There were no others to consider. She would have to tell him. They were friends, and as a friend she owed him the truth, because that was the way Brienne was. Honesty was a big part of her life, and she would not lie to Jaime. She also feared losing his friendship. Jaime was basically her closest friend. At that thought, Brienne was called into the doctor’s office. The woman smiled at Brienne as Brienne perched on the patient’s chair in the doctor’s office.

“Well, I can confirm that you’re most definitely pregnant Brienne.” The doctor said. She smiled at Brienne, and Brienne trembled, wondering how she was going to cope. “I can see this is a huge shock. Without a scan I can’t tell how far along you are.” The Doctor started.

“Five months.” Brienne said softly. The doctor blinked.

“So you know who the father is I’m assuming.” The doctor asked kindly. Brienne nodded. “Well you can go and discuss this with him. If you’re right then you are in a very narrow time frame to... to terminate your pregnancy if you so choose.” The doctor said. Brienne shook her head violently.

“No. No. I... I can’t... I couldn’t do that.” Brienne said. “I...” Brienne could just imagine it in her head. A baby that was a part of her, and therefore a part of her father and Galladon too. She could never terminate her pregnancy. She just couldn’t physically digest that idea. She didn’t know how anyone could. Though if her rape had resulted in pregnancy, Brienne was not sure she would have the same attitude. She looked at the doctor. “I’ll be keeping my baby. I may be shocked, but it’s still my baby.” Brienne said firmly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A week later, Brienne arrived back in King’s Landing. She had a few days break for some holiday in Sunspear and she had promised to visit Renly, who was working for his brother. She knew where Jaime’s apartment was. She felt her hand tremble as she knocked on the door. She had a letter in case he wasn’t in. She wanted to speak to him in person, but there was no way she would drop this kind of news in a text or a phone call. Even a letter was more personal. Just when Brienne thought there would be no answer, a little boy threw open the door. He could have been Jaime as a child, all blond curls and green eyes and a big smile.

“Hi! I’m Tommen. Are you looking for my Uncle Jaime?” The boy asked. Brienne blinked.

“Um... yes I am. Is he here little one?” Brienne asked kindly. Tommen shook his head.

“No, he’s not here at the moment, he’s away.” Tommen replied. Before he could say more, a blonde woman was at the door. Brienne knew this could be no one but Jaime’s twin sister. She had seen pictures of Cersei and Jaime in Jaime’s apartment before.

“Tommen, go and find that thrice damned kitten so we can feed it.” Cersei stated to the boy. He nodded and looked at the woman.

“What’s your name?” Tommen asked.

“I’m Brienne Tarth. It was very nice to meet you Tommen.” Brienne replied. Tommen beamed brightly and ran inside.

“Who are you? One of Jaime’s students trying to bother him again?” Cersei asked rudely.

“Actually Jaime is a friend of mine, though I am a former student.” Brienne asked. She was being brave. Normally confronting someone like Cersei would have had Brienne heading for the hills, but Brienne was most definitely stronger then she had been. Cersei glared at her.

“Well he isn’t in. He’s away for the weekend with Myrcella. Is there a message?” Cersei stated rudely. Brienne felt a clenching in her heart, though she didn’t know why. Jaime was with someone, a girlfriend, and Brienne did not want to intrude or interfere. Still she knew she had to at least leave the letter. If he chose to ignore it, well there was nothing she could do about it. She handed over the letter to Cersei.

“It’s just a letter. I’m only around for a few days.” Brienne said. Cersei smirked.

“I’ll make sure he gets it.” Cersei said coldly. Brienne gave a weak smile.

“Thank you.” Brienne said. Then she walked away, back to Renly’s, where she would be meeting him for lunch.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cersei glared at the letter. Jaime had offered to take Myrcella on some sort of rock climbing excursion. Cersei was still furious that her young daughter was going on such a dangerous activity, but Robert had agreed, and when Cersei tried to demand he see sense, Robert had merely said that Myrcella was perfectly safe with Jaime and it was what Myrcella wanted to do. In her anger at Jaime, Cersei ripped open the letter and read it. Cersei stared at it in horrified shock.

 _“There is no possible way that my brother’s standards would slip so low that he’d go to bed with that ugly girl.”_ Cersei thought to herself. _“If she’s pregnant, though who’d want to? If she’s pregnant it’s not Jaime’s.”_ Cersei added mentally as she tore the letter into pieces and then burned it on Jaime’s stove. She was only at the apartment to feed the stupid kitten that Tommen had insisted on giving his uncle Jaime. Cersei really hated her brother sometimes. He was allowed to do what he pleased and there were never repercussions as there were for her. He was her twin, but it had been a long time since they actually got along. They had once been very close, but after years of bullying Tyrion, and Jaime catching her in a compromising position with more than one boy, when they were all teenagers themselves, Jaime had lost any respect he might have once had for her. But he did love his niece and nephews. So did Tyrion. Cersei wondered why she had to allow them the chance to corrupt their minds with advice that was against her wishes. Myrcella had only become interested in extreme sports like rock climbing after listening to her Uncle Jaime telling her about his own adventures.

“Mother, what are you burning on the stove?” Tommen asked.

“Nothing important Tommen. We have to go. We’ll be late for your soccer practise.” Cersei said. She fed the kitten as Tommen watched.

“Is Brienne coming back to see Uncle Jaime?” Tommen asked. Cersei frowned.

“You don’t need to worry about her Tommen. Let’s go.” Cersei said. Tommen looked confused but followed his mother as she left the apartment, not thinking about the letter she had burned at all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime cursed lightly as he pulled into Cersei and Robert’s driveway. Myrcella giggled a little.

“Uncle Jaime, it was just a phone. I’m sure you can get all your numbers back. I’m sorry it smashed though.” Myrcella said gently. Jaime gave his niece a smile.

“I know sweetheart. It’s just a pain in the a-backside to have to get all my contacts. Even the chip was ruined. I can’t believe I dropped the stupid thing in the river.” Jaime said. Myrcella just giggled again as he got out of the car and she followed suit.

“Thanks for taking me, Uncle Jaime. I know Mother was furious with you, but I had so much fun.” Myrcella said. Jaime grinned at her as he grabbed her bag from the boot.

“It was my pleasure Myrcella. As for your mother, she’s too over protective.” Jaime replied. As he said this Cersei appeared at the door. Tommen ran out to hug Jaime and Jaime hugged the boy back. He was young and adored Jaime. Cersei frowned.

“Inside you two, dinner is nearly ready.” Cersei said. Myrcella and Tommen grumbled as they walked inside, both giving Jaime a last hug and waving goodbye as they did so. Jaime looked at Cersei.

“What is your problem sis?” Jaime asked irritably. Cersei glared.

“Nothing. I just don’t want dinner to get cold.” Cersei replied. Jaime just rolled his eyes.

“Of course you didn’t.” Jaime stated. “Did I get any messages while I was gone? Any letters that I’m sure you’d have opened, of any importance?” Jaime asked. Cersei shook her head.

“No. Everyone knew you were away.” Cersei replied. Then she was gone. Jaime just shook his head and got into his car. He wondered how he was going to get Renly and Loras’ number, and in turn Brienne’s. Jaime was bad at keeping numbers in anything other than his phone and that was gone.

 _“I’ll have to wait to see them at the next family dinner or something.”_ Jaime thought to himself. He hoped Brienne would forgive him for not getting in touch for a little while. He’d rather missed her and the fact he hadn’t spoken to her of their one shared night was a fear of losing her friendship. There were too many things he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit to himself, let alone to Brienne, and he knew he needed to sort out his own feelings before confronting her with them. He sighed as he walked into the house, was greeted by his kitten, Sapphire, but he called it Saff for short. He looked at the old stove only to see some burnt paper caught in it. Jaime blinked before cleaning out the blackened ash and tossing it away. _“I don’t remember burning anything before I left.”_ He thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne never heard back from Jaime, and as time passed and she got bigger, and stopped fitting into her old clothes, she had to tell her friends that she was pregnant. She had gathered them all and sat them down. She wore a baggy t-shirt over her stomach which seemed overly large to her for a pregnant woman. She had spoken to Loras and Renly already. They had not heard from Jaime either apparently. Both were busy and had missed the last three family dinners. It had been two months since Brienne had found out and she was anxious when she told Renly and Loras. Both had been very happy for her and insisted on coming to visit her on the next weekend. Margaery was Loras’ sister, so it wasn’t truly a problem. But now, Brienne was dreading telling her roommates, because she knew they would want answers, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to give them.

“What’s wrong Brienne? What’s the big fuss about?” Daenerys asked. Brienne feared them saying they didn’t want to deal with a baby, that she would have to find a different place to live.

“I’m pregnant.” Brienne blurted out. Her belief was honesty was the best policy, so she had to practise what she preached.

“What? When? How? Who? Where?” Sansa shot out these word questions in quick succession, looking extremely confused.

“Look, I’m seven months gone. I... I found out a couple of months ago, but I’ve been getting my head around it all to be honest. I tried getting in contact with the father, but I... I haven’t heard from him. I thought it was only fair that I let you know. If you don’t want me as a roommate anymore and feel a baby being around would be too much trouble I can find somewhere else to stay.” Brienne said softly. Margaery frowned, and Sansa’s jaw dropped and Daenerys shook her head vigorously.

“No way Brienne!” Daenerys exclaimed.

“You are not leaving.” Margaery added.

“Besides, I love babies! I can make it a gorgeous blanket. Blue and red. What do you think?” Sansa asked. Brienne smiled at them. They really were the best female friends she could ask for.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Renly and Loras came to visit that weekend, Brienne finally had clothes that fit properly. Margaery, Daenerys and Sansa had dragged Brienne out, and she had found some leggings and a few cotton smocks that Brienne found comfortable to walk around in, with the heat.

“Hey I want to be Godfather you know.” Renly insisted. Brienne raised a brow as Loras handed her a whole outfit, rompers, a hat and a bib, all orange with the words ‘Mummy’s Little Pumpkin’ in green sewn on.

“You, and Margaery, and Sansa and Daenerys, and I’m assuming, Loras too at the moment.” Brienne said. She looked at Loras who put his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

“I’m happy to be Uncle Loras. You’re going to have so much fun Brienne.” Loras stated cheerfully.

She spent the whole weekend discussing things with her friends, but there was a huge absent hole in her heart without Jaime there to make snide comments. It made her sad to think about, but there was nothing she could do about it, so she tried to just keep going without thinking about Jaime, which was hard but not impossible.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime found himself extremely irritated. This would be the third month that Jaime had not been able to speak to Brienne, Loras or Renly. They were his friends and not having their numbers was getting ridiculous. He’d even kept their e-mails in his phone. So Jaime decided to drive over to Loras and Renly’s place. It was the only way he was going to see them. According to Robert, Renly and Loras were visiting Sunspear a great deal recently. It was obviously to see Brienne, and Loras’ sister Margaery, of course. But what had changed that they seemed to be visiting all the time? Jaime parked outside their apartment building and went in. Just as the lift doors opened, Jaime saw Loras and Renly standing at the lift doors.

“Jaime?” Loras asked.

“It’s been ages since we heard from you.” Renly stated.

“Remember the rock climbing trip I took Myrcella on? I dropped my phone in a bloody river. The whole thing was ruined. I’ve been trying to get hold of you two to get your numbers and Brienne’s. I haven’t spoken to her in ages either.” Jaime stated. Then he noticed the teddy bear that Renly was carrying, and the little bag that seemed to have baby things poking out of it. “Who’s having a baby? Margaery? Is that why you two have been up in Sunspear so much recently?” Jaime asked. Loras blinked.

“Jaime, my sister is not pregnant.” Loras stated. Jaime was just slightly confused.

“Who told you we’ve been at Sunspear a lot lately?” Renly asked, as thought trying to divert the subject.

“Robert did. Unlike you two, I’m forced to attend these damn family dinners.” Jaime stated. “So who’s all the baby stuff for then?” Jaime added.

“It’s for Brienne.” Loras stated. “She’s like _this_ close to popping out a kid, and Renly demands he get to be the Godfather.” Loras said. Jaime felt the blood drain from him.

“Brienne is pregnant? When did that happen?” Jaime asked.

“I don’t know. It must have been some time eight months ago, because that is how far along she is.” Loras replied. Renly looked a little abashed to be discussing Brienne’s business in the corridor, little realising it was Jaime’s business too. Jaime stepped out of the lift when it was called for a second time, and Jaime stopped it. The lift went down and the trio were stood in the hallway.

“Let me give you Brienne’s number and she’ll probably call you and tell you herself.” Renly said. Jaime nodded, not sure he could trust himself to answer. Renly grabbed Jaime’s phone and stuck Brienne’s number in there, along with his own and Loras’ numbers. “You should really have an address book or a phone book or something to keep all these numbers. Or at least the important ones.” Renly stated as he finished tapping the touch screen. That was when the lift doors opened again, and there was Tommen and Myrcella with Tyrion. He looked amused.

“Hey maybe you can come with us to see Brienne if you’re not busy this weekend.” Renly said to Jaime. Tommen stopped in his tracks. Jaime saw the boy frown.

“Brienne? Brienne Tarth?” Tommen asked. It was at that moment Jaime knew something wasn’t quite right.

“Yes, that’s a friend of mine Tommen. Why?” Jaime asked the boy.

“Tommen? Did you meet Brienne?” Renly asked. Tommen nodded.

“She came to visit Uncle Jaime. The weekend he went with Myrcella rock climbing. Mother was really rude to her. But she was really nice. I asked Mother if Brienne was coming back, and she told me I wasn’t to worry. I remember she was burning paper on the old stove. I asked her what she was burning and she said it was nothing important.” Tommen said. Jaime felt as though he’d been gut punched. Brienne had obviously visited and left a letter, trying to reach him, and she hadn’t heard from him, because of Cersei.

“We were coming to see you both, but I see you two are on your way somewhere.” Tyrion stated.

“Yeah. Sorry about that kids. But we’ll see you next weekend. We’re coming to dinner then.” Renly told the two children. Myrcella and Tomen both grinned widely. Tyrion looked at Jaime curiously.

“Are you alright brother? You seem a little pale.” Tyrion asked. Jaime shook his head.

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Jaime shot back. He knew the next time he and Cersei spoke would be a horrible argument. But he had other things to deal with first. He looked at Renly and Loras. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer to go and see Brienne. I haven’t spoken to her in so long it’ll be good to see her.” Jaime stated. Renly and Loras grinned. Obviously, they had no idea that Jaime was the father of Brienne’s child. Brienne obviously hadn’t told anyone, thinking that he didn’t want to be involved. He felt terribly, because he knew she was too good hearted to try and force him to be a parent to a child that he didn’t want. Even though that was the complete opposite of what he wanted. Jaime did want this child. It was his child, and Brienne’s, and even as they were friends he knew he loved her, even if this was the first time he could even admit that much to himself. He was determined to speak to Brienne and find out what had happened. “Just let me go and grab some things.” Jaime added.

“We’ll follow you. You can park your car and catch a ride with us.” Renly said. Jaime looked at Tyrion.

“Will you feed the cat while I’m gone, little brother?” Jaime asked Tyrion.

“Of course. Sapphire will be well cared for. I still have a spare key to your house. I’ll go and stay and look after the poor creature.” Tyrion replied. Tommen and Myrcella both nodded excitedly.

“Oh that will be so cool. What with Mother and Father going away for the weekend.” Myrcella stated. Jaime grinned.

“That’s good. You two can keep an eye on Saff too.” Jaime said, ruffling Tommen’s hair. Then he was off, down in the lift and back into his car. All he could think was that he needed to know everything from Brienne.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne felt heavy and cumbersome. She hated being huge and had told her friends she’d be glad to get the baby out of her so she could get back in shape. She had a crib set up in the corner of her room, and had determinedly set a moon and stars mobile above it. She was determined to be a good mother to her child. She’d already lost so many members of her family, she knew that she needed to protect her baby.

“So, Loras and Renly are visiting.” Margaery stated.

“As far as I know, yes.” Brienne said.

“They’re bringing someone with them. Apparently a friend of yours. They didn’t tell me who.” Margaery said. Then she was gone. Brienne felt like a stone had dropped into the pit of her stomach. They only had one mutual friend, Jaime.

 _“He wouldn’t want to come here.”_ Brienne thought to herself as she rubbed her huge stomach irritably. She was getting Braxton Hicks contractions on a regular basis now, and it hurt. She refused to run to the hospital for every minor pain however. The doctors said she would know when labour came on. Brienne had a feeling they were right.

When Brienne finally went down the stairs, she saw Loras and Renly’s car pull up and Loras and Renly got out. The third person however, made Brienne gasp and clutch her stomach. The third person was Jaime.


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'm at the last chapter finally. LOL! I'm so sorry I made everyone reading this, wait so long for the finale. I got this huge writer's block moment and I haven't been able to shift it until now. So I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who has read and commented and sent me Kudos. I really appreciate it.

How Far Can You Bend Before You Break.

Part 5.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime saw the little house that Brienne was obviously living in with her roommates. It was Margaery who opened the door. Jaime recognised her easily enough.

“Where’s Brienne?” Renly asked. Margaery blinked.

“She’s inside. I think.” Margaery said. Jaime tried to hold in his impatience.

“I’ll go and say hi. I haven’t seen her for ages.” Jaime said. Then he went towards the house and in through the front door. He walked past the living room, only to see Brienne standing there looking dumbfounded. They both looked at each other.

“Why are you here?” Brienne asked. She looked confused.

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” Jaime shot back.

“I tried to get in contact with you months ago.” Brienne said.

“Yeah. I just found that out.” Jaime replied. Brienne looked confused.

“I left a letter with your sister at your flat.” Brienne said softly.

“She burned it. Apparently. It’s a long story Brienne. Maybe we can go somewhere and talk?” Jaime asked. Brienne pressed her lips together tightly.

“We can talk in my room. Sansa and Daenerys aren’t around and by the looks of things Margaery is about to drag Loras and Renly out somewhere.” Brienne said. That was when Margaery, Loras and Renly walked into the house.

“Margaery is insisting on us going to this new bakery that’s opened up.” Renly stated, looking a little uncomfortable. Brienne shook her head as Renly handed over the bag of baby things he’d brought along. Brienne laughed.

“You realise that this baby is going to have something to wear every day for the next three years of it’s life, right?” Brienne said. Renly just shrugged.

“I’ll bring you back some peanut butter chocolate cheesecake Brienne.” Margaery stated.

“Thanks Margaery.” Brienne said. Jaime looked at the trio.

“I haven’t seen Brienne in ages. You lot go ahead, while I catch up.” Jaime said. The trio nodded. Within minutes they were gone and it was just Jaime and Brienne left facing each other.

“I did try to tell you when I found out myself. I even tried calling your phone.” Brienne said after a few minutes.

“I went rock climbing with my niece, Myrcella, that weekend. My phone dropped in a bloody river and completely smashed. I lost all my numbers, and I had to get a new phone and sim card. It wasn’t pleasant.” Jaime replied.

“Ah, so that’s who you were with. I thought I might be interrupting on your love life.” Brienne said softly. Jaime gave a choked laugh.

“No. Myrcella is my twelve year old niece. I didn’t even know you’d visited. It’s only when Tommen heard Renly mentioning your name that he piped up that he’d seen you. He also told me that he saw his mother burning a letter on my stove.” Jaime said. Brienne frowned.

“That... bitch! She told me she would be sure you got it. I was around for three days. It was a holiday over here in Sunspear. I wanted to tell you face to face. I felt I owed you that much.” Brienne said. Jaime couldn’t help agreeing with Brienne’s assessment of his sister.

“So... obviously you’re pregnant. Obviously it’s my baby. The question is where do we go from here?” Jaime asked. Brienne took a deep breath and sat down on one of the overstuffed armchairs. She looked a little pale.

“Well you are the father. You... you can be involved. It wasn’t ever my intention to stop you being involved.” Brienne replied.

“I know Brienne.” Jaime said softly. Brienne took a deep breath.

“I... I don’t know what to say.” Brienne said softly.

“Well then I’ll say something.” Jaime replied. Brienne looked at him, waiting for him to speak. “I’ve been agonising over this since... well... since we slept together. Probably longer than that. I’m not even sure how long or when it started.” Jaime carried on. Brienne looked at Jaime, her blue eyes shone with confusion. “I... Brienne... I really love you.” Jaime said. Brienne blinked, her mouth agape, as she processed what Jaime had just said to her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne wasn’t sure exactly what to say to Jaime now. There were so many reasons that Brienne knew she loved Jaime. But so many other reasons to end this now before she hurt him, or hurt herself.

“You don’t have to say that because I’m pregnant Jaime.” Brienne said. Jaime frowned.

“I don’t say things I don’t mean Brienne. You should know that by now.” Jaime said. Brienne couldn’t help smiling. She did know Jaime. She knew him very well.

“I know. Just giving you the chance to run.” Brienne said honestly.

“Why would I want to run?” Jaime asked.

“I...” Brienne trailed off. “I’m still so _damaged_ Jaime. I’m stronger. I’ve become a stronger person. But... I’m still damaged, tarnished... I was broken to pieces Jaime, and it still feels like I can see the cracks where I’ve missed splinters, gluing myself back together again.” Brienne finished. Jaime crouched down in front of Brienne and looked into her eyes.

“You’re not broken Brienne. You’re not damaged and nothing is missing. To me, you’re Brienne. That’s it. That’s all you need to be. You’ve been through so much crap Brienne but that doesn’t make you damaged. It’s made you strong. You were strong before, but surviving all this... you’re the strongest person I know Brienne.” Jaime said honestly. Brienne couldn’t help the feeling that washed over her, as she leaned forward and kissed Jaime. It was the first time since that night, and it was as though nothing had changed. The same spark ran through her as their lips connected. It was a moment of electricity and then Brienne pulled away.

“You know I’m determined to finish my degree right?” Brienne said.

“I know. I wouldn't expect any less from you.” Jaime replied.

“You work in King’s Landing. How the hell are we going to make this work Jaime?” Brienne asked. Jaime grinned then.

“We plan what we can, and the rest will have to be worked out as we go along. Nothing is perfect Brienne. But I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” Jaime replied. Brienne couldn’t help grinning. She felt a sudden movement in her stomach. Brienne blinked and grabbed Jaime’s hand, placing it on her stomach. Jaime’s eyes went wide as he felt the same movement.

“I think junior’s kicking.” Brienne said softly.

“I think you’re right.” Jaime replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two weeks later, and Jaime and Brienne had already had a discussion. Jaime had gotten six months leave for Paternity leave. The law stated that Jaime could do that now. This meant he would be there for Brienne when she gave birth and be around for the baby for the first six months. Of course he knew it was going to be hard to drive backwards and forwards while Brienne studied at Sunspear. But Brienne had earned a scholarship there, and most of her fees were paid for. Despite Jaime having a great deal of money, more to do with his father being wealthy, Jaime knew Brienne would not accept Jaime paying for her degree. Brienne was determined to work for it. She was proud in that way and Jaime couldn’t blame her for it. He had pride himself. That was why Jaime had determinedly brought the buggy for the baby, though Brienne had shaken her head in exasperation. The blasted thing had taken him three days to put together and Brienne had laughed her head off watching his attempts. She had forgiven him for not getting in contact sooner. Of course she had. She knew it wasn’t his fault, so she didn’t blame him. However, Jaime had a feeling that the day Brienne met Cersei again would be a rather violent awakening for his sister. Brienne didn’t even care to know her. Jaime had insisted that seeing as he didn’t get to put the crib together he was going to put the buggy together, and Gods help anyone who got in his way. Brienne simply watched him do this without complaint, as she sat in an armchair of the living room, a piece of peanut butter, chocolate cheesecake on a plate in her hands, as she ate it. Brienne was sure that she had two more weeks to go unless she gave birth early, and she became moodier with each passing day. Jaime had read this was normal. There wasn’t much growing space left for the baby, and Brienne was probably feeling squashed herself.

It was as Jaime packed up his car to go to Sunspear for the next six months that Cersei arrived. She looked angry.

“I heard from Tyrion you’re spending six months in Sunspear.” Cersei stated.

“Yes. It turns out that I’m about to be a father. But you knew that. Didn’t you Cersei?” Jaime said. He had deliberately avoided having this conversation with Cersei, trying to get everything in order for the baby now. It was his baby that he was more concerned about, than an argument with his sister. Cersei looked furious.

“There is no way that you’d sink that low. Unless you were drunk.” Cersei spat. Jaime glared.

“Actually I was not drunk. Brienne happens to have all the best attributes that any woman should want to kill for. She’s kind, she’s good hearted, she’s strong and smart, she isn’t a slut and she actually had morals and integrity. Do you have any of those attributes? It might explain why you have so much trouble keeping your husband from straying.” Jaime stated. Cersei was shaking with rage. Her face was bright red as she glared at Jaime.

“How _dare_ you talk to me like that!” Cersei exploded.

“How _dare_ you burn a message addressed to me. How dare you read that message and burn it and keep the fact that I’m going to be a father a secret from me. You think that what you did was right? Is that it Cersei? I know you well enough to know that image is more important to you then what’s right or wrong. How about the fact that Brienne isn’t what you consider pretty? Is that it? Was that why you thought you had a right to keep that kind of information from me?” Jaime asked angrily. Cersei glared at Jaime furiously.

“I’ve told father. I won’t be surprised if he turns up to see your brood mare today.” Cersei stated. Jaime wanted to slap her then and there. He wanted to, but he didn’t. He needed to be with Brienne if his father did arrive, and comfort her if he’d already been. Jaime knew his father very well, and Tywin Lannister was not the best man to get along with.

“Cersei, I’m warning you now, if you insert your bitchy manipulations in Brienne’s life or in my child’s life, I promise you I will make you pay for it. For right now, you’re just not important enough for me to deal with right now.” Jaime stated. He placed the airy cat box with Saff inside, in the footwell of the passenger side of his car. The cat didn’t really like journeys, but it was necessary this time around. It had been discussed with Brienne and the other girls, who were more than happy with him bringing a kitten to stay. Cersei glared at him before leaving. It was obvious that Jaime was not going to give her the fight that she craved. Now Jaime was worried that Brienne was going to get extremely stressed out by the appearance of his father. So he checked everything quickly, and got in the car, deciding that if he had forgotten it, he’d get Tyrion to bring it in a few weeks. After all, Tyrion had insisted he was going to come and see his new niece or nephew.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was very irritable. The heat was getting stronger in Dorne and Sunspear, being the capital, was no exception to the rule. Adding the fact that the air conditioning had just broken down, made Brienne all the more angry. So when a knock came at the door, Brienne was on the verge of murdering whoever was outside. She had just managed to make herself comfortable by lying on a towel on the back porch. There was the tiniest breeze coming from, only the Gods knew where, and Brienne had just, just managed to find a spot in which she was comfortable lying. Brienne knew it wasn’t Jaime. He just about finished his last day before going on leave. She knew the time he left the college. So he wasn’t due to arrive for at least a couple of hours, if not longer. Brienne hefted herself up, wishing that she could ignore the door, but worried that it might be important, or that one of her roommates had forgotten their key. Not that they couldn’t have come round the back. But the reasons for going to the door only marginally outweighed Brienne’s reason for staying put. So she manoeuvred herself until she was standing, and then somehow, dragging her large stomach with her, went to answer the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see an older man standing outside. He had green eyes that were very alike to Jaime’s and that was when Brienne realised that she had seen him before. She’d seen a picture of Jaime’s family altogether. This was Tywin Lannister, Jaime’s father.

“Can I help you sir?” Brienne asked. She felt strangely nervous.

“Do you know who I am Miss Tarth?” Tywin asked.

“I _believe_ you’re Tywin Lannister. Jaime’s father.” Brienne replied.

“That is right. Might I speak with you for a moment?” Tywin asked. Brienne noted the hired goons standing either side of him.

“ _You_ may. _They_ may not.” Brienne replied, gesturing to the two bodyguards. Tywin waved his hand in a gesture and the two bodyguards went to stand beside a black car that sat across the street. Brienne stepped to the side and let Tywin in. He walked towards the front room door and when he saw there were seats in there he stepped in. Brienne merely followed and waited for him to take a seat before she took one herself. Tywin stared at her for what seemed like a few long moments before he spoke.

“I find it passing odd that my son never mentioned he had a pregnant girlfriend.” Tywin said.

“It would be down to him to tell you.” Brienne replied. She didn’t like the way this conversation was leading and it had only just begun.

“So this is most definitely my son’s child you are carrying?” Tywin asked.

“Yes. Not that it’s your business to question me like this.” Brienne replied. She was getting angry with Tywin Lannister’s attitude.

“I had to ask. Though from what I’ve found out about you I don’t really doubt it. My daughter made it seem a lot more sordid then I’m sure it was.” Tywin said.

“Your daughter is a spiteful, hateful bitch and if I ever meet her again she’ll know exactly what I think of her.” Brienne snapped. Tywin gave Brienne a look and then nodded.

“You’ve got some spine. That’s a good thing.” Tywin stated.

“What exactly is it that you want from me Mr Lannister?” Brienne asked. Tywin looked at Brienne again for a few moments.

“I wanted to meet you and see what kind of girl my son is so interested in that he would take a six month leave of absence to care for a baby.” Tywin replied.

“It’s _his_ baby. It’s not about me.” Brienne said.

“Of course it is Miss Tarth. If my son had no interest in you then you would not be pregnant with his child, let alone inspiring him to take six month’s leave to help look after that self same child.” Tywin replied. Brienne frowned.

“Mr Lannister, I don’t know what it is you think you know about me, but I am not the type of girl who manipulates others.” Brienne said.

“Yes, I do believe that. I knew your father actually.” Tywin said. Brienne blinked.

“You... you knew my father?” Brienne asked.

“Colonel Selwyn Tarth. He was a good man. There was a point, quite a few years ago, when my company dealt with the army. It still does for certain things. I wanted to meet you myself and make my own mind up about you to be perfectly honest. I can get a hundred positive reviews about a restaurant but I would rather take my own opinion above others.” Tywin replied. Brienne frowned as she tried to sit more comfortably. “So you’re over eight months pregnant now?” Tywin asked.

“Eight and a half months to be exact.” Brienne replied.

“I remember when my wife Joanna, Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion’s mother... well when she was in her last month with them she said it was quite uncomfortable. I often caught the words ‘If you think it’s so easy you have the next one’ coming from her. She loved them all though.” Tywin said. Brienne found it strange that Tywin Lannister was talking to her about family, about his wife, but she didn’t ask why.

“Well the extra twenty to thirty pounds of weight that I’m carrying around doesn’t do anything to make me comfortable, not to mention the heat.” Brienne replied honestly.

“I had noticed it’s rather hot in here. Why in the seven hells haven’t you turned on the air conditioning?” Tywin asked. Brienne allowed a small laugh to escape her.

“I would if it were working. Something shorted the unit so no one in the house can actually use the air conditioning. It’s really bad. We did call someone to repair it. They can’t come for another week apparently.” Brienne said. Tywin frowned and pulled out his phone, while Brienne watched on in confused awe, and made a call to a company. Brienne just stared wide eyed as Tywin put down his phone a few minutes later.

“Someone will be coming to fix it within the hour.” Tywin said. Brienne was in complete shock.

“I don’t know how you managed it, but thank you.” Brienne said honestly. She could just imagine being able to sleep comfortably for the first time in nearly a week. Tywin gave a slight nod.

“You’re very welcome Miss Tarth.” Tywin replied.

“My name is Brienne. You don’t need to call me Miss Tarth if you’re planning on being a grandfather to my child.” Brienne replied. Tywin nodded sternly, but Brienne could see a slight hint of... something... if Brienne knew Tywin Lannister better, she might have assumed it was joy. But from what she had heard from Jaime, Tywin wasn't the type of man to smile or show joy very often.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime arrived, he saw his father’s car, and the two bodyguards and driver, who were sat inside it. Jaime frowned as he pulled his car into the driveway. He got out and walked to the front door. Opening it, he heard Brienne laugh and as he headed into the kitchen, he saw Brienne was laughing at something his father had said.

“He didn’t do that? Really?” Brienne asked, a large smile lit up her face.

“Who didn’t do what?” Jaime asked in complete confusion. Brienne looked at Jaime and smiled.

“Apparently Tyrion stole someone’s clothes at the steam baths of your boarding school.” Brienne replied.

“He did. Although I never knew you found it amusing, Father.” Jaime stated. Tywin allowed the smallest smile to cross his face before it disappeared.

“I might... have found a few of Tyrion’s antics amusing. Though I would prefer he not know that. Some things were... a little over the top.” Tywin replied stonily. Jaime realised that the house seemed to be cool.

“What happened? Did they come to fix that damn air conditioning you’ve been complaining about all week?” Jaime asked Brienne.

“Actually that was your father’s doing.” Brienne said. Jaime blinked and looked at Tywin.

“I... thank you... father.” Jaime said. Tywin gave a mere nod of acknowledgement.

“It’s not a problem. I own the company. They should be able to come and fix the air conditioning in the home of my future grandchild.” Tywin stated. Then he stood up. “I’m afraid I shall have to go. It is going to be a long drive back.” Tywin stated. Brienne went to stand up as well, but Tywin gestured to her to stay seated. “Brienne, you should be resting now. With only two weeks to go, you could go into labour at any time.” Tywin stated in an almost soothing and motherly manner. Then he looked at Jaime. “I expect you to call me of course and keep me updated. I especially expect you to tell me when the baby is born.” Tywin stated. Jaime nodded.

“Of course Father.” Jaime said. He was so dumbfounded by his father’s almost kind attitude towards Brienne, that he was willing to agree to pretty much anything.

“I’m not sure when I’ll be able to visit next, but hopefully soon, so I can meet my new grandson or granddaughter.” Tywin stated.

“Thank you for visiting Tywin. We’ll be sure to call you. And thank you so much for getting them to come and fix the stupid air conditioning. I really appreciate it.” Brienne said. Tywin merely gave her a short nod.

“It was not a problem.” Tywin said. Then he was gone. Jaime stared between Brienne and the door, where his father had left.

“Did you cast some sort of magical spell on him or something?” Jaime asked. Brienne shrugged.

“I don’t think so. I do owe your sister the beating of her life. Apparently she made out I was a complete whore to your father. He informed me he likes to make his own judgements. Apparently he knew my father years ago.” Brienne replied. Jaime blinked and sat on a chair.

“Where is everyone?” Jaime asked.

“Margaery went to Highgarden for the weekend. Sansa went to King’s Landing to see her family, and Daenerys... she said something about going to the High Valyria nightclub for some crazy party. Apparently I should not wait up. She said she’s going to stay at her friend Irri’s house. The club is right on the other side of Sunspear. It’s closer to the Water Gardens apparently. So it’s a bit far for her to get back.” Brienne replied.

“I think... I think I just got the shock of my life from my own father.” Jaime stated. Brienne laughed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime had been sleeping for a few hours when he felt a nudge at his side.

“Jaime.” Brienne called to him. Jaime blinked his eyes open and looked at Brienne carefully. “Um... I think it’s actually time.” Brienne said. That made Jaime wake up rather quickly.

“Are you serious?” Jaime asked.

“Yeap. I got up to go to the bathroom and... well my waters broke... at least I think they did.” Brienne replied. She winced and her hand, which had been resting on Jaime’s upper arm, gripped him tightly. Jaime couldn’t help wincing.

“Okay. I think we should go to the hospital. Right now.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded and they both got out of bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It felt like forever to Jaime as he stayed with Brienne all the time she was in labour. He had to hand it to women. He wasn’t sure if he could handle pushing out a human being through his ass. He did not voice this opinion having the feeling it would not be welcome. As soon as they had arrived at the hospital and the doctor had confirmed that Brienne was in fact, in labour, Jaime had sighed and pulled out his phone. Brienne gave Jaime a look.

“What? I have to text Tyrion and father. Oh and Renly and Loras and Margaery and Sansa and Daenerys. If I don’t text them, I’m the one who will get murdered.” Jaime stated. Brienne couldn’t help laughing. It was times like these that she sometimes forgot that Jaime was older than her. Not by a huge amount, but he was.

At nine thirty three am, Brienne gave birth to a daughter, and then a son. Twins. This was a rather huge shock to both parents.

“We had a whole bunch of scans. How comes we didn’t know I was having two babies?” Brienne asked. Jaime just looked a little bit smug in a corner.

“It does happen sometimes. We often don’t know a couple are having twins, unless we perform an amniocentesis scan. We don’t perform those unless it’s absolutely necessary because they can be dangerous.” The doctor replied. Brienne and Jaime were amazed by the two babies.

“Well... what do we call them?” Jaime asked. He looked at Brienne. “You did all the hard work, you should pick.” Jaime added. Brienne let out a tired half laugh.

“I thought Lily and Roran.” Brienne said. Jaime grinned.

“Lily and Roran sound like good names to me. They don’t have the shadows of the dead hanging over them that way.” Jaime said honestly. Brienne nodded her agreement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As time went by, Brienne and Jaime made a whole new life. Brienne finished her degree, although it was hard for both of them when Jaime could only come back and forth to visit, or when Brienne got time off and she arrived. But Brienne did it. She got her degree. After three years in Sunspear, Brienne decided to take her teachers degree at a different university in King’s Landing. She managed that as well. When the twins were five, Jaime asked Brienne to marry him and she said yes.

After ten years, there were three more children to add to Lily and Roran. Alec, who was four, Eve, who was two and the youngest Lannister child, Merlyn, who was only a few months old. One day, as Brienne was getting the kids ready for school, there was a knock at the door. She and Jaime had taken leave after Merlyn was born.

Brienne frowned, wondering who it could be. No one ever came to the house at this time because Brienne took the kids to school. Daenerys was in Meereen having a wild holiday with her husband Drogo. Margaery was working at the fashion studio with Loras, and Sansa was very likely getting her own two daughters ready for school. Brienne opened the door and cried out in shock.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime heard Brienne cry out and ran to see Brienne with her arms around the neck of a very tall, blond man. In fact, his hair was the same colour as Brienne’s, the same colour as Lily’s and Roran’s. The man was taller than Brienne too, and Jaime was shocked to see Brienne crying.

“Oh Galladon, where have you been all this time?” Brienne sobbed. Jaime blinked.

 _“Galladon? That’s her brother?”_ Jaime questioned internally. The man’s own eyes were swimming with unshed tears, and they too were the same colour as Brienne’s.

“Mummy why are you crying?” Alec asked. He must have come down the stairs, and was standing next to his mother, tugging at her jeans. Brienne turned around and picked Alec up, and she saw Jaime standing in the doorway.

“Jaime, this is my brother, Galladon.” Brienne said. She looked at Galladon. “Gal, this is my husband Jaime Lannister.” Brienne introduced. Galladon gave a soft smile, that reminded Jaime of Brienne’s own smiles.

“Welcome home.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled and pulled Galladon into the house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime took the children to school, after Brienne had introduced them to their Uncle. Brienne looked at her brother, at the shadows under his eyes, the slightness of his figure. He had lost a dreadful amount of weight and he looked older.

“What happened to you Galladon?” Brienne asked. Galladon clenched his hands.

“I was... I was dragged off the side of the road. I couldn’t hear anything, see anything. It was such a mess. Bombs go off Brienne and there’s just... chaos. They... the Yunkish, they took me to a prison camp. I don’t know if anyone told the Westerosi government where I was. All I could think was that you were all alone. I hoped that you had survived. I hoped that you were happy. If it wasn’t for you, little sister... you kept me alive. Thoughts of coming home and seeing you as the person you always dreamed of being... that kept me alive in that camp. When Westerosi soldiers broke through the camps, they asked for my name. They told me I’d been presumed dead for eleven years. Eleven years I was there Brie. I... I’ve missed so much.” Galladon said softly.

“You’re home now. That’s all that matters.” Brienne said softly.

“They took the house on Tarth. I asked them... I got the army to track you down. They knew where you lived, but they didn’t have a number. I got on a train and came straight here.” Galladon told her. Brienne could see he was in awe of the house. He kept looking from photo to photo on the walls. “You have some great kids Brie.” Galladon said softly. Brienne smiled.

“I’m glad you think so. I’m just... I’m so glad you’re home.” Brienne said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, when the children were home from school, Jaime and Brienne watched them interacting with Galladon.

“He needs us.” Brienne said softly.

“I know. I wouldn’t ever tell you to send your brother away Brienne.” Jaime replied. He grinned as he saw Galladon lift up Lily high in the air. Her shrieking giggles reached them, even through the closed screen door.

“It’ll take time. He’s been through so much.” Brienne said softly.

“If he’s anything like you, he’ll recover.” Jaime replied. “He’ll heal.” Jaime added. Brienne felt his arms snake around her waist, and she placed her hands where his were joined around her stomach. They just watched the children playing, getting to know their uncle, and hoped that everything would be great in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now that there is a happy ending, please comment and let me know what you think, because comments are love. (nods) Thanks to everyone who stuck with this with me. I really appreciate it. (nods again)
> 
> Also I hope everyone gets the book references in this chapter. LOL! But if you don't I won't hold it against you.


End file.
